Intertwined
by Wanderer Of Silence
Summary: A marriage of a lifetime. Two hearts become one. A mechanic and an Avatar. Their love as bright as the rising sun. Entry for the Pro-Bending Contest! Enjoy!


**A/N:** _Heya guys! It's good to be back in writing! Here's a Pro-Bending Circuit story that is submitted to the contest :)_

 **Prompts Used:** Asami (character); Teal (color)

 **Character Based On:** Katara

 **Total Words:** 1907

* * *

As the dark sky began to slowly brighten, people gathered towards the heavenly decorated aisle, their seats assigned to each one of them. The most influential people and relatives sat in front while the others followed them behind. Everyone was getting ready; chatter grew more as time passed.

"What time is it gonna start again?" Lin asked in a frustrated tone.

"Calm down, sweetie. They'll be here any moment now." A smiling Kya replied.

As everyone was murmuring, an expected guest arrived a little earlier. She slowly walked at the side of the aisle, being escorted by her eldest son. Her smile grew as she exhaled and took in the view in front of her eyes.

"Oh look! Mom's already here!" Kya tugged the Chief out of their seats.

"What about Tenzin?!" Lin halted.

"Oh! Right!" Kya turned around and went after her brother, "Tenzin! Mom's here!"

The elderly woman chuckled as her two children ran after her. Both of them took turns in hugging their beloved mother.

"I didn't know you went to the South." Tenzin looked at his brother.

"Ah, well I had to bring Mom here so she could see how the two lovebirds dance!" Bumi jokingly cuddled himself.

"And I missed this place too." Katara added.

The family was still catching up with each other when they heard a loud arguing inside the couple's tent. Kya and Katara went inside and to their relief, it wasn't the two couples who were arguing.

"It was one simple thing!" The heiress yelled at the man.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma'm! It w-was a mistake! We'll get the r-rings here tomorrow!" The man nervously explained.

"Tomorrow?!" Asami boiled up in anger, "Today's the event and you're bringing it tomorrow?!"

Kya stepped in and parted the two away from each other. The man was guided by Katara outside the tent.

"Okay, Asami. Take a breath." The waterbender helped the palpitating woman on a chair.

"What are we gonna do, Kya?! We got only an hour left before the sun starts to shine!" Asami was clearly freaking out.

She did not want to ruin the most special moment to happen in their lives. Every single minute needed to be perfect from start to finish and make this a meaningful day.

Katara was watching the two women trying to find solutions to their problem when boredom struck her. She went outside the tent and transferred to the one where Korra was at.

* * *

The elder woman opened the tent's door, "Korra?"

She heard several things crashing on the floor as a nervous sounding woman replied, "Y-yes! Who is it?"

"It's me Katara, do you need help?" The woman chuckled.

"Yes! Finally! Katara, please! I need you!" Korra enthusiastically ran towards the entrance.

As the door slowly swung open, Katara could not believe what was in front of her eyes. Korra was in a sky-blue dyed wedding gown where her hair was bundled up in a bun and everything about her face, hair, and on her figure, looked absolutely horrible.

"Katara! It's so good to see you!" The Avatar tackled the old woman in a big hug.

"And you too, Avatar Korra," Katara smiled brightly, "I see you're having quite a time in there."

The younger bender blushed, "Oh c'mon! I tried to look 'beautiful'."

"Alright, alright, let's fix you up, shall we?" They went inside and started with the makeover.

* * *

Katara went through several dresses and gave them to Korra for her to try on. In each of the dresses, Korra didn't seem to fit in the ambience of it.

"What about this one?" Katara handed another dress.

Korra lazily took it and groaned towards the changing room, "This is the fifth one, Katara! We haven't found anything that fits me!"

The elder waterbender thought of it for a second and realized an important aspect of marriage. She briskly walked towards the other side of the wedding attires. She pulled one out from the rack and handed it over to Korra.

"Well, if those didn't fit you well, why don't you try this one?" Katara sat on the waiting bench.

After Korra changed, she opened the curtain and went outside to show the woman how she looked like. Katara blinked twice and saw a stunning lady in front of her. She realized how much Korra had changed through the years, from a small arrogant little girl to this courageous woman.

"So? How do I look?" Korra spun around on her leather shoes, clacking the heels on the floor.

Korra looked gorgeous. Being forced to wear a wedding gown wasn't the right thing to do, so Katara gave her a dark-blue colored suit from the men's clothes. A light-blue tie was striking out from her attire and underneath the suit was a black long-sleeved polo that blended perfectly with everything.

"Wow! I'm...I'm speechless, Korra!" Katara's eyes widened at the view.

The Avatar blushed at the complement, "You think so?"

"I wouldn't lie even if I could." The woman stood up and gave her a warm hug.

An unexpected guest disturbed them, "Uhh...Korra, the wedding's 'bout to start in a...few-"

Mako stared completely in awe. He was suddenly attracted to Korra's boyish look. A finger snapped in front of him and he was instantly back in reality.

"I-I'm sorry! Th-they're waiting for y-you!" Mako blushed as he left the tent.

The two women giggled and walked out to prepare for the event.

* * *

Everyone sat on their respective seats as they waited impatiently for the sun to rise. Korra ran across the aisle to wait for her soon-to-be wife. The people watched in awe as a classy-looking Avatar fixed and dusted her coat.

"Kya! Where's Asami? We're gonna be late for the sunrise!" Korra asked the woman.

"Uhh...w-we sorta have a bit of a problem." The older waterbender scratched her nape.

Korra furrowed her brows and replied, "What do you mean?"

"Well...Asami's currently looking for a place to get your wedding rings." Kya answered.

"What?! What happened to the rings we bought?" The Avatar's tone sounded extremely worried.

"The delivery got cancelled because the store got completely bankrupt."

Korra was about to freak out when someone stopped her completely. A greasy and sweaty engineer stood in front of the two women. Her red wedding gown was a complete mess but her hair looked like it was never touched at all.

"S-sorry...I'm l-late!" An exhausted engineer replied, "I went back to my garage to make some adjustments."

Korra went after her and wiped the grease smudges off her face, "Adjustments to what, 'Sami?"

"To this," Asami opened her palm, "I realized it wasn't your size."

Korra stood in amazement at the creation the engineer made. It was a solid metal ring with several miniature gears spinning around it.

"I felt that I had to make something for you after all the ruckus that happened throughout the years. I know it's not much but I made it from start to finish with thoughts of you in my mind-" Asami was interrupted by Varrick coming up behind them.

"Excuse me! The sun's about to rise so please, step on the platform and let's do the thing!" Varrick pointed at Zhu Li.

His wife nodded and signaled the airbenders below. To everyone's surprise, a bunch of flowers flew up from air cannons made by the air nomads and created a swirling sensation of happiness and love.

"Now! We are all gathered here today to witness the most amazing moment to happen in Korra and Asami's lives. Asami!" Varrick yelled.

"Do you accept this woman in marriage, through sickness and in health, through tough times and in good?" The enthusiastic businessman smiled.

"Always." The engineer's eyes grew teary.

"Korra! Do you also accept this woman in marriage, through sickness and in health, through tough times and in good?" Varrick repeated.

"You bet!" The Avatar shouted.

"Well then, may each of you grow with each other and love one another more than themselves. Please say your ceremonial vows."

"I'll finish up what I was saying earlier," Asami chuckled, "That ring symbolizes my love for you. Whenever you wear it, may it remind you of the love that I will never get tired of giving to you. I will be by your side no matter what. I love you, Korra." The engineer held Korra's hand in her's and slipped the ring on her finger.

Korra was about to cry when Asami finished. She sniffed and wiped a few tears away as she started her own speech. Before she could even say a word, she remembered that there was no ring or a token of love that she can give for Asami. Korra was getting nervous every minute when someone from the crowd stood up.

"Here," She handed a teal colored betrothal necklace to Korra, "Let me pass it down to both of you."

Korra was shocked at the woman's words, "K-Katara, why?"

The elder smiled warmly and faced the crowd, "These two people behind me are very dear to my heart. Korra always reminds me of Aang and I can see myself in Asami's shoes. Their love is one of the most amazing things that I have witnessed throughout my life and I want to be with them in every decision they make. I love both of you from the bottom of my heart and seeing you two happy with each other makes my life completely worth living." Katara embraced the two lovers and sat down in the audience.

The crowd was already wiping their tears away and others were hugging their loved ones. The sun was starting to show and Korra was about to begin her speech.

"W-with this, I j-just-" She was shaking uncontrollably and Asami was giggling by the side.

"Hey, do you still wanna continue this or you want to tell me when we're alone?" The engineer smiled

"N-no, I g-got this!" Korra took a deep breath.

"Asami," Korra's nervous tone changed, "you're the most amazing person I have ever met. I know we started out rough but because of that, we learned to love each other. With this," Korra connected both ends of the necklace around Asami's nape.

"I want everyone to know that I love you with all the strength I have. I'm the Avatar and I won't always be there but, I'll never leave you alone. I love you Asami."

With that, both sides were done saying their vows and was united with two separate pieces of love. Varrick was wiping his tears when Zhu Li nudged him to continue the ceremony.

"Oh right!" He quickly ran towards the podium, "Friends, family and guests, you have just witnessed the unity of two courageous women. I am happy to announce, the Heiress and Avatar! You may now kiss!"

As the sun rose with its golden rays shining across the purple sky, BIRDS flew over the married couple. The two women locked eyes and slowly inched towards each other. They sealed the space between them with a passionate kiss in front of a beautiful sunrise.

Katara watched as she reminisced her first true kiss with Aang. She remembered how warm his embrace was as a single tear dropped on her cheeks. Their cycle has ended and the things they have done was worth something more. As the cycle of love continues, their love begins anew in the form of the two great women in front of her.


End file.
